


Elliot

by BlueOslo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Descent into Madness, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Other, Polus (Among Us), Possession, Self-Harm, The Skeld (Among Us), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOslo/pseuds/BlueOslo
Summary: Elliot Alderson, Age 26. Purple Crewmate, Engineer, Shy, Bookish, Aloof. He’s been feeling pretty different lately.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Elliot

Five weeks into their deep-space voyage, Elliot Alderson had a headache. He had tried drinking water, and taking aspirins to try and quell some of the pain, to no avail. 

He went to go see Dr. Reyes, after days of unrelenting pain had caused him to nearly let some of the antimatter propellant leak. He was an engineer trained on how to keep mistakes that simple from happening. Every last person on the ship would’ve been vaporized instantly if he had let that happen, and not a one of them had known just how close they came to certain death. 

“Yellow, I really don’t get it,” he complained, referring to his colleague by her spacesuit’s color, a practice they had all adopted as an informal method of addressing each other. “My head’s been goddamn killing me lately.” She looked at the scan of Elliot. “Well, purple, there’s nothing physically wrong with you.” He groaned and let his head go into his hands in frustration. “Fantastic.” 

She turned the electronic clipboard around to show him. “I mean it. Nothing is physically wrong with you. You’ve been wearing these -5.25 SPH glasses, and your eyesight is perfectly normal.” 

He stared at her in shock. “I-I’m sorry, but _what?_ That can’t be correct, I’ve needed glasses thicker than a brick wall since I was like, eight!”

Yellow simply shrugged back to him. “Well, it is what it is, Purple. You just don’t need them anymore.”

He slowly felt the rounded frames around his eyes, taking them off slowly. Immediately, things felt better. He felt some kind of pressure relieved in his head, like the 20-pound weight on his skull had been removed. “What the… How, how can that even happen?” 

She simply shrugged once more. “Perhaps exposure to the radiation in the reactor allowed your cells to mutate a way to heal your damaged eyesight? I’m not entirely sure, and I won’t until we get to the POLUS Colony in a few weeks. We’ll be better equipped to understand exactly what happened to you there. Until then, take it easy, and enjoy not needing to wear those big ugly things.”

Elliot frowned to himself. He had always loved the round-frames. Later that day, in his room, he simply popped the lenses out and continued to wear the frames as if they were still useful for something. As he removed the lens, however, he accidentally dropped one, the small glass piece falling to the floor and breaking. “Damn…” he muttered to himself, crouching down to try and pick up the small pieces. One of them cut his thumb, and he hissed, pulling his hand away. Getting the piece of glass out of the skin, he sucked his thumb to prevent it from getting soaked in blood. It wasn’t until he was sitting on his bed again that he realized he didn’t want to get a bandage, simply sucking the blood out would be fine. Perhaps even better, really. He had never noticed that his blood had such a savory flavor to it, and something stirred deep within him when he stopped to consider this and saw the red flowing out from the cut. This was getting weird.

The next day, he was putting on his cat ears, purple, to match his suit, when he saw the cut on his thumb once more. Or rather, where the cut had been. While not serious, the cut was rather large, and had drawn a fair amount of blood. But now, there wasn’t even a scab, as if it had never happened. Did he dream the whole thing? His glasses breaking? The cut? The rich, damn near _decadent_ taste of his own-- He looked at himself in the mirror as he felt that same desire build within him again, the desire to see himself bleed. He huffed out a little, breathing shakily. 

He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face before heading to his station at the reactor. He acknowledged his co-worker in the reactor, Orange, who was there to assist in his duties, and also to serve as his backup to stabilize the reactor should anything happen. 

Orange noticed his lack of lenses immediately. “Hey, Purple, why’d you push your lenses out?” 

Elliot shrugged. “Don’t need ‘em anymore. Yellow says that the radiation did something, and it somehow fixed my eyes? We’re going to take a closer look at it when we get to POLUS. Orange nodded. “Yeah, something similar happened to me too. I always used to have this sort of, problem. A guy problem. A guy problem with other girls.” 

Elliot rolled his eyes. “Gross. I don’t need to hear any more of this story, Orange.” 

Orange shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. Me ‘n Red, we were, uh, you know.” Elliot scoffed. “Oh come on! I don’t want to hear you go on about how you’ve tried to get into the pants of every woman on this ship like it’s your personal harem. Do you really have to be such an ape?”

Orange sighed. “Purple, listen to me. The doctors told me about this little problem, said it was hormonal, that it’d take months of treatment to solve it. I was gonna start it when I got to POLUS, but thing is, I saw Yellow the next day, and she said that things were all good in the neighborhood for my hormones. Perfectly normal.” 

Elliot’s eyes widened. “That’s weird… I guess it was the radiation for you too?”

Orange shrugged once more. “Must be. I dunno what else it is. I’ll tell you what though, it was the best of my life. I bit Red a little too hard, accidentally made her bleed… I cleaned it up, though. With my tongue. She was totally into it, heh.” 

Aside from Orange’s rather nauseating openness about his trysts, Elliot froze as he returned to his station. So Orange felt it too. This strange longing for blood that had suddenly blossomed within him. It was probably just a coincidence. Probably.

The next week, Elliot was suffering. He could feel each drop of sweat go down his body as he tried his best to keep up with his work. He had been getting progressively worse over the past few days. The _need_ for blood had gotten all too great. He had taken a razor from his bathroom and slashed lines in his forearm, drinking the crimson ink that had spilled from his arms, wrapping them in bandages until they too, healed abnormally quickly. 

And then the day before, he had made his biggest slash yet, from the top of his wrist more than halfway down to his elbow-- and saw that no blood had come out. He panicked. Drinking his own blood was the only thing keeping him focused, keeping him _sane,_ he needed to drink it to keep that same urge at bay. He stared at the gash he had created, and saw no blood come out. He pulled the wound apart to see that what was there was flesh, but flesh that could hardly be described as human. He swallowed, and slowly wrapped himself back up in the bandage, ignoring what he had just seen out of fear that it might not be some horrible hallucination. 

He was just fine, POLUS was a few days away, he just needed to make it through a few more days. Even if it meant he had to go through hell, he’d do it and spare his crewmates the worry. He was their friend, right? He cared about them, and didn’t want them to get all freaked out over nothing. Especially Cyan, he was so sensitive, and was bound to spend the rest of the journey agonizing over his friend. It was for the best that none of them knew.

He was having lunch with Cyan later that day. “Purple, are you okay? You don’t look so goo-” 

“ **I’m fine.** ” he spat in a much darker tone than he had intended. “I-I’m sorry, I meant to say, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, Cyan, but it’s just a bit of a stomach ache, really. All this spaceship food, haha…” He trailed off, looking out the porthole into the depths of space, nothing around for millions and millions of miles. Cyan nodded, forcing a weak smile. 

Later that day, he was nearly finished with his daily tasks when he heard his communicator go off. “Hey Purple, can you come down to the medbay when you can? Cyan said you weren’t looking too good, and I’d like to give you one last look-over before we get to the Colony.”

“S-sure, no problem.” he muttered back with a forced smile of his own. He turned off his comm unit. “Idiot…” he muttered as he gathered his things. 

“Hey, Purple, where are ya goin’?” Orange asked, apparently in much better condition than himself. Or at least better at hiding it. “Stupid Cyan, he told me off to Yellow, so now I gotta go in for a check-up so the bitch can play doctor on me.” Orange chuckled. “Well, she is a good doc. After all, Red got a little hurt last time her and I were goin’--” 

“Spare me.” he said, raising a hand in dismissal and leaving as he heard Orange cackle behind him. 

“I’ll go talk to the twerp, let him know to mind his business. He’s in electrical, yeah?” Elliot nodded to him.

He walked into the medbay and sat down next to the scanner. “Yellow, I swear, I’m fine, I just have a stomach ache, I need some proper meat in me rather than the dehydrated crap they have here and I’ll be right as rain.”

Yellow sighed. “I believe you, but we’re still going to do a scan, m’kay? Get on the pad.” He groaned loudly. The burning was worse than ever. He was just so fucking hungry for something real he could eat. He felt the scan go over him. He could tell by Yellow’s reaction that something wasn’t right.

“Yellow, what’s wrong?” he asked, looking at her horrified expression. “Tell me, don’t just look at the scan like it’s goddamn Rosemary’s Baby or something!” 

She looked over at him. “W-who… no… WHAT are you..?” She asked, her voice quaking in existential terror. 

Elliot stepped off the pad, his vision blurry with every step. She took a fearful step back “What? Come on, it’s me, you know m-” He looked over at the scan. He saw his internal organs. He saw what it was that she had seen. He saw that whatever he was now, he was no longer the Elliot Alderson he thought himself to be. 

“I-I gotta tell the captain, I have to--” She picked up her comm unit, scrolling through her contact list to find Black. Before she could press the button, he felt his jaw unhinge, as his tongue, now several feet long, shot out from his mouth like a harpoon, going right through her eye. She dropped her comm unit and fell to the floor, a puddle of blood swiftly pooling around her now dead body.

It took Elliot a few seconds of shock to realize what he had just done, and all the effort and more that he had to keep himself from screaming. He shook as he went down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He clutched hers, sobbing in half pain, half horror at his impulsive attack. “Y-yellow..? Dr. Reyes..? No, no, no! I-I didn’t mean to, you were going to-- you were…” He started to hyperventilate, breathing heavily. He couldn’t get caught here. But he heard footsteps coming from around the corner, and heard Lime whistling as he walked along, coming for whatever imaginary problem with his health that he had this time. He had to hide. He didn’t see anywhere he could, until out of the corner of his eye… he saw the vent. He contorted himself in a wholly unhuman way, twisting his body through the tight space in a way that should've torn his muscles and split his bones, and coming up inside electrical as he heard Lime’s screams through the vent. Breathing out deeply and still trying to come to terms with what happened, he looked up and saw Orange… or something that looked a lot like Orange eating the mangled corpse of Cyan, entrails strewn across the dark floor. Except it wasn't dark anymore, not to the two of them. It grinned evilly at Purple, almost as if to invite him to join him in his meal. Purple licked its lips. The two of them locked eyes and began to chuckle to themselves as they devoured all of the evidence of Cyan’s murder. 

The entire crew was in danger. There were killers among them, and not a one of them had a clue it was their old pal Elliot who would be enjoying watching the life leaving every last pair of their weak, puny, human eyes.


End file.
